Wishful Love
by Horror's Bride
Summary: This is the story from 'Wishful Death' about Addiline's parents' love. Abigail is a faithful reaper, She is assigned by William to take out a demon who has been living with the humans. While she works as a made for the rich demon, she realizes she has developed feelings for the demon:"A reaper and a Demon together?" Abigail scoffs. "That's Wishful thinking or.. is it Wishful love?"


**Chapter 1: That Reaper, mission**

Abigail was a young reaper. She was know for her talent and grace. She was just laying lazily on the black couch that curved to form a half circle. As usual, she had finished her work and had nothing to do. Her green-yellow eyes were slid shut in rest. Her body was clad in a formfitting satin material dress shirt and a black suit vest with a tie as will as some black black shorts as it sprawled on the couch.

As a flurry of reapers walked by they past whispers amongst their group. This was a usual thing because they'd talk about how she was probably doing William and that's how he always had so much work and she had so little. But this time was different, the words "mission" and "Demon" escaped their mouths. This reached the light sleeping Reaper and she wondered in her dream land what were they talking about.

"Abbie doll~" a reaper with long blond, silky, butt-length hair. His eyes were the usual green-yellow. His attire was a black suit with a red ascot. Abigail groaned. "Abbie- doll~" he poked her, "Go away Charles," slid out Abigail's mouth in groggy words. "Abbie, you have a mission, William is demanding you come to his office," Abigail huffs and sits up. She rubs her her eye, lifting her thin oval glasses to do so.. Abigail looked up at him with large childish eyes, they twinkled with sleep.

"You are so cute!" the man- Charles gushed and snatched her in his arms. Abigail whines, "Leggo! I have to see William!" Charles sighs and releases her. Abigail headed for William's office. She went through the plethora of confusing hallways till she reached a silver door with a gold "W" on it. She knocked. "Come in," came William's ever so excited voice. She pushed the door opened and looked at The Reaper clad in black who sat behind a cherry wood desk that had a glossy coating. It's legs were carvings off faceless reapers holding their scythes.

"Ah, Abigail," William set his feather pin down and looked at her. "You needed me, sir?" Abigail moved in closer. William gestures to a seat, "You have a mission," Abigail sat. "So I hear," He looks at her. "This is a very long term mission, only someone with as much free time as you can accomplish this," Abigail leaned back in her chair, toying with a pen from William's desk. . "You will go undercover in the human world for 5 years,"at those words, Abigail shot up right a 'What-the-fuck-in-who-knows-who's-name looks.

A look made from this situation...

"I know it seems long, as a reaper, it wont be anytime at all," William opens a drawer and pulls out a 6 inch stack of paper. "Here is everything you'll need in your, 'human' life." Addiline looks at it. "Um..." she takes the thick stack. "What's my objective?" Abigail looked at William once more. "To kill this demon," he slides a picture of a, dare I say it, sexy male. His hair was white and rather neat and his smile seemed rather kind. His eyes were amber, skin pale.

"This is James W. Young," William introduced. "He's been amongst the humans for a decade and has become quite successful in his marketing company, it's too dangerous to let a demon gain power in the human world, it's up to you to get close and end his life," William relayed. Abigail had a new determined face. She nods and salutes, "When do I head out?" William gives a tiny smile, "Right now, get moving, you'll go to this clothing store which will supply you with clothes, also, here's the key to your house." William hands over a card and a key.

Abigail stands to her feet. "And don't for get your scythes." Abigail smirks at that and sways her hip, her two silver whips twinkle, "Will do~" she giggles and leaves out the room. "So what's the mission on, hun?" Charles waited out side the door for Abigail. "I have to kill a demon," Charles raises an eyebrow, "Oh really? And how long will this take?" he fell in step with her when he saw she wasn't going to stay and chat. "5 years," Charles froze.

"WHY SO LONG!" Abigail smirks, "Of soothe your horses Charles," (My Victorian way of saying 'Calm your boner') Charles just pouts, "But I can't be with out your adorableness for too long," he whines. She smiles, "Five years will go by like that~" she snaps and waves to Charles as the must go their separate ways. She smiles as he walks away and walks through a wall. As she does, she appears in the human world.

She looks around from her position on a roof top. A warm breeze ripped through her black hair that shimmered in the moon light. It was night time in the human world. She walked to the edge of the roof top. Looking to the cobble stone 10 feet before her she found no form of life. With a push off with a foot and a flip, she lands on the ground. Still no life. She looked around the empty parts. The buildings weren't dressed in the greatest stone nor took up much space, but they weren't falling to pieces either.

She was obviously in the middle class parts. She strolled down the side walk, the heels of her thigh-high, black boots hitting the ground. Yeah boots, show ground who's boss!... ANYWAY! She pulled out the keys William had given her. It had a piece of paper attached, it held her new address. Reaching a a tall house, about three stories. She looks up. "Not bad willy~" She chuckles. The colors were mixed with black due to the darkness that surround it but she could still make them out.

The roof had sharp angles and were black as charcoal. The stones with a gloomy sky gray and the window frames white. Looked good enough. She walked up to the house and with a light push of her foot, sprang up the set of black wood steps. She unlocked the black door and pushed it in. fidgeting to find candles. Abigail picked up a candle that seemed to be already lit. She looked around and started lighting other candles till the place was illuminated.

**.:Abigail is awesome:. **

Abigail sat in a shop, "Red delight," the place William said to got to for clothes. It had already been a month and she hadn't even heard of James W. Young. She was debating on going back to dispatch and just telling William she had taken care of him. But knowing the work-o-holic, he'd check and she'd get in trouble for lying. Sighing and walking looking around, Abigail caught sight of a news article on the front desk. She walked over and picked up the thin paper. Now where was- Ah ha! She thought she'd seen a picture of James on here!

"Successful gentlemen, handsome, wealthy, and kind. These are the words that describe James Willis Young. Though he has the wealth, health and looks, he doesn't have a good made. Sabrina Star, his last maid, was relived a day ago do to her attempts of sexual activity. There you have it ladies, your chance to get close to the scholar," Abigail grinned and looked at the store owner who had an eyebrow up in question.

Turning to face him, Abigail gave a polite smile. "Would you happen to have any formal like clothes?" she tilts her head and adjusts her glasses.

**.:Abigail is awesome:.**

A black carriage rolled up to a large estate that put the Phantomhive's to shame. The elderly driver hopped out his place, perched on a seat before the reigns, and went to open the door for his client. Abigail stepped out. Her black boots she arrived in this world in still had their place on her feet. She had a cream colored, satin material dress shirt with a black corset that was attached to a long, ankle length, black skirt that. She placed a slender, peach hand on her skirt as she walked up the estate's stairs.

She rang the doorbell. She was met with a strong chest. Looking up, her yellow-green eyes met molten gold ones. It was a tall man in a butler's uniform with wild, black hair and a handsome face. He gave a fanged smirk, "Hello~ and how might I help you?" He spoke. Abigail bowed and smiled. "I came to see about the maid's job," Abigail stated.

**.:Abigail is awesome:.**

A tall, lean, well built, young man with shoulder-length, white hair and naturally narrowed, amber eyes. Abigail smiles at him, "Hello," he spoke first. "Hi," well _that_ broke the ice. "So you're here for the maid's position?" James tilts his head. Abigail nods. "I am, My name is Abigail Smith," She adjusted her glasses. James held up her flies to the point where they cover his mouth. Behind the papers, he smirked softly and his eyes gleamed once when Abigail's gazes was disrupted.

Her gaze had wandered to the room structure. The walls were pearl white and were wood, unique designs were carved into their surface. The flooring was sleek oak hardwood. The entire wall behing Jame's black chair was made of windows, thick, purple, wooly curtains cover most of the windows, however. A long bookcase covered the wall to Abigail's right. She looked out the window at the garden of lilies. It had all sorts of lilies, spider lilies, tiger lilies, the pond in the middle of it all had water lilies.

"Why do you want this job?" he pulls the papers to lay on his desk, that smirk vanished from his soft looking, thin lips. Abigail narrowed her eyes lightly. "I've always been rather good at cleaning, and lately I've been tight on money," she lays out her story. James nods, "Alright, I suppose I can make an exception, I was looking for a maid who already had relations with a man so that I wouldn't have to worry about sexual thoughts filling her head," he says.

Abigail smiles a bit more, "I don't have relations for a man but I do have a crush, sir," she giggles behind her slender fingertips. "So when do I start?" She tilts her head in a cute way. James smiles softly. "Today will be a trial day," his voices was smooth and soothing. Abigail nods.

Reaching and grasping the drawer handle besides him, James opens the drawer and pulls a piece of paper coated with words in black ink. He hands it to the black haired reaper before him, who takes it into her grasp. She looked at the sheet. It's heading was "Daily chorus," She read aloud James nodded. "You are to complete every thing on this list everyday, no mater how perfect you did it the day before, or how good it looks the day after," he specifies. Abigail nodded, "You're dismissed." Abigail stood and bowed, then left the room.

A knock came to James's door. "Come in," The butler pushed the door open with a cart of tea and sweets. "Good afternoon, master," He closes the doors and pushes the cart to be before the cherry wood desk. The butler grasped the handle of the white tea cup that was laced with gold so he could hold it steady as amber-brown liquid drizzled steady from the kettle. James had turned his seat and leaned back to look out the window and onto his garden. "You're letting the reaper girl stay, sir?" The butler asks.

James smirks, "Why not? She seems different, not only that, but I wanna see what she can do," James chuckles. " Samuel, you're to show her around, go that?" James sipped his tea. The butler, Samuel, smirked and bowed, "Yes sir~," James grinned. "We'll put on a fine show and see where her act fits in." he coded. "But first, sir, wont she cause problems in the plan?" Samuel set a piece of lemon cheese cake with a thin line of caramel and fudge drizzled on it as well as crushed nuts and whip cream on the desk.

"Nah, Abigail should actually help in our operation..."

**.:Abigail is just that awesome:.**

"Miss Abigail?" Samuel came up beside the yellow-green eyed female. Abigail turned and looked up at him. "Oh, hi mister..." "Samuel, Samuel Frost~" He bowed low. Abigail giggled. "Alright mister Frost~". Samuel chuckles, "Please call me Samuel-," He was cut off mid sentence as a man's body was thrown into the wall beside him. He held his smile but sweat dropped. "O-oh my," Abigail looked at the man wide eyed. A girl with blue hair cascading down to her knees marched up to male. She grabbed him be his golden, shoulder-length hair and tore him off the wall. "HOW DARE YOU!" she shakes him. Before it could go further, Samuel held the two as far apart as possible as he held them by their collars.

The girl continued to claw at the boy. "Miss Abigail, meet Clarissa Chevrolet," Samuel holds up the girl. "And Jason Chevrolet," He holds up the blonde boy. "They're twins, you see," Abigail COULD see. Though the boy had blonde hair and the girl, blue, they had the same emerald eyes, the same pale-ish skin, the same facial features, and the same thin lips. "Miss Clarissa is our decorator, and Mister Jason is out chief," Samuel explains. Abigail waves to both of them, "Hello!" Clarissa instantly lit up at the greeting, "Hiya!" She slips out of Samuel's clutches.

"Hello dear! Welcome to the Young estate!," She greets. "Thank you, why were you hurting your kin?" Abigail wonders. "HE RUINED MY SUMMER BALL DECORATIONS!" her hair seemed to convert from its silky strains to blue flames on her head. Her teeth seemed dreadfully sharp and her pupils were also on fire. Abigail shrank 8 times smaller than what she currently was. She looked up at the seething decorator. "Ok," she whispers. "Now he's going to clean it ALL up AND he's going to HELP me put them back," She grabbed her brother, Jason, by his hair and drags him out the room. "I'm sorry my lovely sister!" Jason tries. "I know~ and you're going to show me with your help~"

"Help!" Jason's cries were met by a weary wave from Abigail and an amused waved from Samuel. The door was then slammed as they entered a room. Abigail was quiet from her place in the midnight blue themed hallway. "Well, I suppose you should meet our chef," Samuel was half-way down the hall. "Hey!" She trips over her own feet as she follows. Reaching the black, polished kitchen kitchen double doors, Samuel let Abigail in the kitchen. A tall, red haired male stood before a boiling pot. "Gian," Samuel spoke. The red haired male turned. "Yes-" he paused and looked at Abigail, well, her bust. "FINALLY!" he exclaimed in an Italian accent. "A WOMAN!" he traps Abigail in a tight hug, pulling her back to his chest.

His arms wrap around under her breast, causing her breast to perk greatly. Gian had a light blush on his cheeks.

_BONK!_

Gian fell back, releasing his grip on Abigail. He had a large bump on his head where Samuel had just bopped him one. "No harassing the female employees, Gian," said purple eyed chef ignored Samuel's rule. Gian stood and clasped his hands on Abigail's. "You do _not_ know how long I've been waiting for a women to join our staff!" he went on. "But isn't Clarissa a woman?" Abigail asked with a tilted head. "OF COURSE NOT! She's as flat as a board! Literally!" he scoffed. "You! On the other hand, are far more... plump." Abigail blushed in embarrassment. "AWWW!She's so adorable!" Abigail was crushed into a new hug.

"WHO SAID I WAS AS FLAT AS A BLOODY BOARD!" rang the unmistakeable voice of the decorator. Gian paled, "I think I'll take a lunch break," he released Abigail and was set to run when a black flat swooshed past Abbie and slammed into the back of Gian's head. He was sent spiraling into a wall, the vibrations causing his pot of boiling water to fall on top his head, "CAZZOOOOOO!" He cried in his native tongue. "Oh my..." A woman with Lavender, shoulder-length, crinkly hair entered the room. Her eyes were silver. Her skin was pale. She wore blue and black. "FUCK UP MARRY!" that was Clarissa.

Abigail blink, had she bitten off way more than she could chew?


End file.
